The detection of reactive intermediates through their generation and trapping on different solid phases is proposed as a method for the study of reaction mechanisms. The technique will be applied to the study of cyclobutadiene, carbethoxy ketene and nucleophilic catalysis. Information concerning lifetimes of these intermediates will be obtained and used to test the scope of the technique.